


Christmas Offerings

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 25, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Tumblr Prompt, christmas day, romcom trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: How Scully spends her Christmas Day.  Immediately following my previous work "The RomCom Gift" (Day 7) from this advent series.





	1. Movie Missed

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart Philes' Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 25: Christmas Day
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed the journey I took you on for each of the prompts. Some of these prompts helped me expand my headcanon universe for our dynamic duo, which readers will continue to see nuggets/tidbits in my future fanfics. I was pretty impressed that I only wrote 5 angsty fics for this series, given the fact that I love writing angst. If you haven't seen, check out my other series "His and Her Angst" and "Random Drabbles". My very first work, "The Basket", is a case file, multichapter fanfic that will always hold a special place in my heart, flaws and all.
> 
> This story had been formulating in my head since Day 4: I'm Offering You The World. I consider it my head canonical take of a RomCom Trope X-Files Style. Merry Christmas!

Scully feels warm and cozy as she sinks deeper into the couch.  She hears Mulder calling her from a distance, strands of hair being swept away from her face with a gossamer touch.  She hums in defiance, wraps the afghan blanket more securely around her. 

“That won’t do.” She hears Mulder chuckle.  She furrows her eyebrows and manages to crack open her eyes making out a blurry image of Mulder kneeling on the ground, his chin resting on the crook of his right elbow upon the couch, facing her at eye-level.  He smiles softly. 

“Hey there, Scully.  The movie just ended.” 

“What?” She asks confused, disoriented as she sits up, her hair plastered on the left side of her face.  Pouting a little, still groggy from sleep, she remembers what happened. “I missed the movie?”  Mulder nods and gets up off the ground to run his fingers along her left cheek and loosen the strands of hair stuck to her face.  She thinks she felt a featherlight kiss on her left temple.

“Come on. Go freshen up.  I’ll have coffee ready for you before you head out.”

“Mmkay,” she mumbles and untangles herself from the blanket.  A few minutes later, she re-emerges from the bathroom looking somewhat awake and decent, her hair looking more windswept than bedhead.  She can smell the pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen as she sits down on the couch to put on her boots.  Mulder reappears in the living room, and hands Scully the travel mug he just gifted her a couple of hours ago filled with coffee.  She offers her thanks as he walks her to the door.  She turns around.

“Mulder, are you sure you don’t want to come to my mom’s? You’re always welcomed.”  He shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m good, Scully.  I won’t be the best company considering how tired I feel.”

“Well, what are you going to do the rest of the day?”

“Once you leave, I intend to fully pass out since I hadn’t slept yet.  I’ll be okay, Scully.” She frowns a little, looking up at him from behind her shoulder as she opens the door.  Mulder leans against the door frame as she exits.  “I kept you long enough away from your family.  I need to be nice and share.”  Scully gives him a small smile.

“Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

“Merry Christmas, Scully.”


	2. Scully Christmas Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor at the Scully residence on Christmas Day.

 

Scully arrives at her mom’s home on time with 15 minutes to spare despite the fresh snowfall. She gulps down the last of the coffee in her travel mug before stepping out into the cold and retrieves the large shopping bags containing the presents in the trunk and backseat of her car.  Just when she reaches the front door, it suddenly opens revealing a man standing nearly six feet with ruddy brown hair and dark green eyes clad in a burgundy plaid shirt and jeans. 

“Charlie?!” Scully exclaimed surprised and excited to see her little brother.  She drops the bags and gives him a huge hug. He laughs. 

“Hey, Sis.” 

“That’s it?! A ‘hey, sis’ after years of not hearing from you, and you decide to show up on Christmas Day?!”  She playfully punches him in the arm. 

“Hey, now! You get photos of my whereabouts. They’re a small fortune, you know.”  Scully rolls her eyes at him, though she’s not the least bit irritated by his remark.  Her free-spirited brother found his true calling as a freelance photographer right after college, landing assignments every so often from travel guide magazine publishers.  

“Those don’t count. You’re not even in them.” 

“Yeah, but I took them.” She shakes her head in amazement smiling.

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” 

“I know. Mom’s pissed at me right now for not telling her I’m in town.  She’s upset that I won’t have any presents to unwrap. Come on, let me help you out.”  Charlie reaches for the bags and brings them inside as Scully follows him to the tree.  The house smells like holiday spices from the mulled spiced cider their mom prepared in the kitchen the night before.  The living room looked picturesque with a roaring fireplace, complete with hung stockings and a fully decorated tree with all the ornaments handmade and collected over the years.  She notices Melissa’s stocking with her favorite horse sleigh ornament hanging on the mantle. Scully smiles a small bittersweet smile as she heads over to the tree to place the gifts underneath.  She sees a light flash from the corner of her eye. 

“Charlie, really?” She turns to him only to be greeted with another flash of light. 

“I’m creating memories, Dana.  Just go about doing what you’re doing and pretend I’m not here.” She scoffs.  

“Don’t worry, Dana. I’ll be turning off the flash once daylight breaks.” Scully hears footsteps coming down the stairs and sees their mom in cozy, festive flannel pajamas and a fluffy robe. Their mom smiles at the two of them beside the tree.  

“I see you two are catching up. I’ll make some coffee.  I already woke up Bill and Tara. They’re getting Matthew ready.  The King’s Mass is held at nine this morning. That should give us more than enough time to unwrap presents and get ready.” Their mom looked at them amused by their dubious expressions. Both Scully siblings seemed to have forgotten about the Christmas Day mass they hated attending as children.  Bill hosted Christmas last year, and Scully’s previous holiday seasons had been overshadowed with life-altering events. Their mom shakes her head smiling as she heads to the kitchen. 

“Shit! Crap! Sorry for cussing on Baby Jesus’ birthday.  I forgot all about The King’s Mass.  This is probably why I subconsciously avoided visiting during Christmas season,” Charlie murmured to Scully, “I guess I’ll have to don on some khakis.” He glances over at Scully, “and you look like you’re a government agent. Shouldn’t you dress in something more festive?” Scully shrugs. 

“I packed an overnight bag, but I didn’t account for Mass this morning. I’ll be fine. I’m sure Tara or Mom bought me a nice scarf or something this year for me to throw on.” 

Within the next couple of hours, the Scully family festivities went underway filled with chatter, coffee, spiced cider, cinnamon buns, and Christmas music playing in the background. Matthew is the main star as he wobbly walks to his Nana, allows Auntie Dana to hold him, and pats the shiny boxes that keep coming his way.  Charlie stays in the background taking photographs. The adults exchange presents, with mostly Tara and their mom oohing and ahhing over presents they unwrap.  Scully merely grins and offers her thanks until she opens a box from Tara that housed a royal blue blouse tunic with a scoop neckline. She gasps in amazement; she hears a click and shutter from Charlie’s camera.  

“Looks like you have your festive outfit,” he says.  Scully admits to her family that she plans to wear the tunic for mass as her family breaks out in laughter. She excuses herself to quickly change. 

As Bill, Tara, and their mom get ready for mass, Scully tidies up the living room while Charlie entertains Matthew.  “So what’s up with Fox?  Why doesn’t he join us?” Scully looks at Charlie in surprise. 

“He goes by Mulder, and he doesn’t celebrate Christmas.” Charlie hums. 

“I’ve been taking photos this whole morning, Dana.  You’re here, but you’re not here. It shows.” 

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Charlie shakes his head as he lets Matthew study his camera. 

“No, you have this far-off look in your eyes. A restlessness about you. I recognize that look anywhere.” 

“What are you trying to say, Charlie?”  He purses his lips and shrugs, their conversation ending as they hear the rest of the family returning downstairs. 

Bill rented an SUV that could transport all of them to the church, but Charlie insists that they take two cars.  

“I wanna catch up with Dana!” Charlie announces as he runs to the passenger side door. 

“Really, Charlie? I’m tired of driving,” Scully whines, but she walks to the driver’s side and unlocks her car.


	3. The King's Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully at Christmas Day Mass with the family.

The Kings’ Mass at St. Mary’s Church was full of generational families much like the Scully clan.  Their mom waved at many of the churchgoing ladies, offering well wishes and season’s greetings as she led them to her usual pew.  Tara, Matthew, and Bill sat in the row first, followed by their mom, Scully, then Charlie.  The service started with the usual procession of the pew boys, then the priest, Father Bennett, and the deacons.  They had a larger than usual choir having some of the Sunday School children participating in today’s service.  Just when the priest welcomed everyone to the church and encouraged all to greet their fellow brothers and sisters, Charlie turns to Scully and says, “I think you should head back home after service.” 

“ _What_?” she hissed through a fake grin as she waves at a family two pews ahead. 

“You heard me, Sis.  _Just_ _go_.”  Scully gives him a look as she sits down waiting to listen to the choir sing before the liturgy.  Charlie pesters her again when they stand up to recite the hymns from the church bulletin.  He causes enough commotion for their mom to give them a pointed look.  Scully glances at her apologetically.    
“You two are worse than Matthew,” she whispers leaning back for the two to see Matthew passed out in Bill’s arms.  They sit back down again for the homily after a deacon recited Isaiah 9:6 where Father Bennett spoke in detail of the miraculous birth of their Lord and Savior, symbolizing hope and love to mankind, but not without the struggles and sacrifice that Joseph and Mary had to endure to travel to Bethlehem.   

“...so let us be reminded of His enduring love for us as we celebrate with loved ones.  To not forget the road traveled for all of us to be here in this room.  Let us honor his arrival with a giving spirit, full of compassion and empathy towards our fellow man,” Father Bennett concluded, “Now, as we begin communion, let us feel His loving spirit surround us.” 

“ _Now’s_ your chance, Dana,” Charlie says as the pew rows were systematically dispersing to line up for communion, “Just make a break for it.  You heard what Father Bennett said ‘ _celebrate with loved_ _ones_ ’.” 

“I  _am_  celebrating with loved ones!” she responds a little too loudly as they stand at the ready for the church volunteer to beckon them to get in line. 

“Mom, can you talk some sense into Dana, please?” Charlie says turning around giving their mom a knowing look, “I know you saw what I saw this morning. You can’t deny it.”  She sighs in resignation, lips pressed together. 

“Dana, I’m glad we got to spend time with you this morning, but Charlie’s right-- a part of you isn’t with us, it’s someplace else.”  She gives Scully a fierce hug.  “We’ll see you later this week.  Charlie is staying for a couple more days before he flies out to the Netherlands.  Now, go. You have some matters to attend to.”  Scully’s eyes turn glassy as she manages not to cry.  She smiles against her mom’s shoulder and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.  She mouths and waves goodbye to Bill and Tara who each had a curious expression on their faces.  Charlie gives her a quick hug and waves goodbye to her as he stands aside to let her out of the pew.  She can hear Bill asking their mom where she’s going, and their mom answering that she has to attend to matters of love.  Scully walks out of the church with one destination in mind. 


	4. Give vs. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully clarifies the misquoted phrase.

It seems that no one left Hegal Place as Scully had to park a block away nearby a liquor store.  She quickly runs into the store and purchases some items for the day.  The afternoon weather is nippy, but tolerable with a heavy coat she had placed in the back of her car as she briskly walks on the sidewalk, being careful not to slip.  She doesn’t know whether Mulder is at his place or not; it didn’t occur to her to give him a call during her trip.  The early snowfall that morning had covered all the parked cars, making it difficult to identify which car is his.  She finally arrives at his building, promptly taking off the heavy coat from the extreme temperature change.  She knows her hair looks unkempt again from the weather as she takes the elevator up to the fourth floor.  She can’t decide whether her heart was rapidly beating from the brisk walk or the notion that Mulder might not be home.  Scully raps on the door sharply, causing the “2” in “42” to be slightly askew.  To her relief, she hears muffled footsteps behind the door.  The door cracks open revealing a disheveled Mulder dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  He braces himself against the door frame with his right forearm as he rubs his eyes.  His left hand still on the doorknob. 

“Scully? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?” he asks in a gravelly voice, eyes squinting from the hallway light.  She realizes she must have woken him up from his sleep.  His eyes come into focus, and she can see him take in her appearance. “Is this how you usually dress at family gatherings?  Maybe I  _should_  accompany you next time you go.”  She feels a blush forming on her cheeks. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the movie this entire morning,” she says, averting her gaze away from Mulder’s form, staring down at her boots. “It’s been bothering me, how Sandra Bullock’s character is in love with what looks like a huge asshole.” She looks up at him slightly flustered, “And Mulder! Even if I had watched  _While You Were Sleeping_ , I wouldn’t have caught on with the line you misquoted.  The character’s mom  _gave_  her dad the world, which by the way is not a snow globe but a regular globe.  So, I can only deduce that the actual line is ‘I _give_ you the world’ not ‘I _offer_ you the world.’”  Mulder looks amused. 

“To be fair, Scully, I only watched the movie once on cable.  I thought I got the gist of the phrase, especially when paired with the snow globe I grabbed at Grand Rapids to show you.  It appears much later in the movie by the way.”  

“But ‘give,’ and ‘offer’ are two very different words, Mulder,” she continues, “Their meaning is completely different in context.  ‘I give’ means that there are no strings attached to this phrase, no conditions set in place, while ‘I offer ’ allows the other party a chance to accept or decline the option.”  Scully knows she’s rambling, but she can’t stop herself.  She holds up the plastic bag in her hands. 

“For instance, I’m offering you this bag full of items I purchased at the corner liquor store.  It contains components to make delicious hot chocolate—you still owe me hot chocolate, Mulder—” 

“Of all the things to begrudge me for, it’s hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate, milk, whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows, and peppermint sticks.  And since it’s around lunch time, I even purchased some gourmet frozen dinners because I know the state of your fridge and pantry, Mulder.  A man can’t suffice on sunflower seeds alone.”  Mulder’s grinning at this point.  He unbraces himself from the door frame and reaches for the bag, but Scully holds it away from him.  

“Mulder, this is an offer.  Offers usually come with conditions from the party presenting it.” 

“State your conditions then, Scully.”  He drawls as he leans his right shoulder against the door frame crossing his arms.

“I want  _you_ to be the one to prepare hot chocolate for the both of us.  I also want to finish watching the movie.  I want to see how Sandra Bullock’s character goes from thinking she’s in love with an asshole to falling in love with Bill Pullman’s character.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Mulder’s eyes shone brightly as he stared at her intently.  Her eyes slightly widened at his question.  He straightens himself up and fully opens the door.  He motions with his head as he says, “Get in here, Scully.” 

She exhales a breath as she crosses the threshold.  Mulder murmurs, “I was thinking about _you_ all morning too” as he closes the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think my writing muse will be taking another vacation, giving me the chance to read all the other awesome fanfiction I see posted on AO3. I enjoy reading comments and appreciate the kudos given.


End file.
